Stolen Notes
by piiyaya
Summary: Len is back from Vienna, but Kahoko won't accept him. Something must be done to gain her love and trust back. The one and only way is.. Courting? Seriously, this is a crossover but I want to place it in La Corda D' Oro section.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I don't know if this is something that can entertain you, or even other people. I just feel like, talking to myself. Here I am. In a party. A masquerade party, to be exact. Oh, I forgot to tell you may name. Kahoko Hino, _. Yeah, right. BLANK. I'm still, a Hino. MS. HINO. You must be wondering, why I'm telling you this instead of talking and mingling with other people here in the party, but hell no. I don't even know anyone here. It's just –

"Kaho-chan!" 

Yeah, here is the pest, ( I didn't mean to say that, but she made me ) that made me go to this kind of party. I don't like being surrounded with many people, especially when I didn't know them.

"Amou-san. Where have you been? You said you'll just go to the comfort room. Is that freaking room miles from here?"

"When did the ever-sweet Kahoko Hino learn how to swear? Hell yeah, in front of the famous journalist! I could publish that! Kahoko Hino, the sweet Heart of Asia, just swear in front of Amou Nami, chief editor of A.N. Magazine! What if that Ice Prodigy Len Tsukimori read that? Oh my, you two will lose the spark you had for years!"

"Spark? We never had the spark, so I don't care."

"Oh come on! You two always have that spark! And… I got fishy fishy news for you…"

"Whatever that news is, I don't care, so drop it, Amou."  
"You sure you don't want to know it?"

"For the last time, no."

I started to walk away from her, because I knew that fishy news is just something about those fellow participants in the past concours, like Yunoki-senpai is getting married next month, or Tsuchiura-kun and Mizue-chan were already engaged, Shimizu and Fuyuumi are going to have their first baby, and any other stories that will make me realized… again… that I'm the only one who's alone after all these years.

"Tsukimori-kun is here, Kaho-chan." Amou whispered.

I raised an eyebrow, but somewhere inside me suddenly get anxious. "And?"

"And? I just told you that the love of your life is here and that's all you've got to say? AND?" She really emphasized the words, THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE.

"What do you expect me to do? Jump with joy? Be teary-eyed? Leave you alone running and shouting his name just to find him? Amou-san, I'm just a burden to him. He had his career to take good care of."

"But isn't that the reason why you struggle hard to earn that title? Heart of Asia? So you can reach up to him?"

I— speechless. 6 years ago, I promised myself that I would do my best, to reach him, to be in the same level as he, so… so he won't be ashamed of me. But, that was back then… when I was still a high school girl… A girl, who had her simple teenage dream, dreaming to have her own happy ending, just like those in novels… but I guess, happy endings are just stories that haven't finished yet.

"Amou-san, past is past. The past will just hold you… and drag you down."

I walked towards the exit. I'm quite familiar at the venue because one of my past concerts is held here once. I knew it had a garden… the same garden… where Le-Tsukimori bade his goodbye.

"Kahoko, you're right in terms, past is past… but it won't drag you down… sometimes, it will be the key to have a better future."


	2. Chapter 2

NORMAL PERSON POV

Kahoko walked and walked until she got trapped in a labyrinth.

'Crap. I didn't remember this garden had a labyrinth.'

But one side of her became happy, happy that finally, she got some time for herself. Peaceful. Quiet. The only sounds heard were the rustling of leaves…the buzz of certain bees… and a violin?

It couldn't be… It couldn't be Ave Maria… That song… Their song…

She followed the melody… reminiscing things from the past… their duet at Fuyuumi-chan's villa… The song… She walked with closed eyes… The melody became louder… and louder… She herself didn't know where her feet brought her… Until… She felt that she is on the exact location… where the music came from.

She got carried away by the music. At the end of the song, she feels like clapping. And so she did. Finally, she opened her eyes.

'_Please. You can't be that person. Please speak. Speak in a lively tone. Not in a monotone voice. Not in his voice. Please.'_

"Kahoko Hino."

He isn't him. He isn't that person who chose his career over me. He isn't Len Tsukimori. But why did that person know her?

"Uh, excuse me?"

"I forgot to introduce myself. I am Takishima Kei."

"Nice to meet you, Takishima-sama. By the way, my name is— oh."

"Heart of Asia, Hino Kahoko."

"I ain't that popular, eh?"

"It's quite the opposite, Ms. Hino. You were known worldwide. I mean it. Even in England. That's why I came straight here, Hino-san. I want to meet you, and know the story behind your music."

"I.. I'm… Actually I'm f-flattered."

'_Now I sound like Fuyuumi-chan.'_

"I played Ave Maria to catch your attention, hopefully. And luckily, I did."

"How did you know I'm here?"

"I just felt it."

'_He…felt my presence? How?'_

"Ms. Hino, you looked like you want to say something. Uhm, let me correct myself. You want to release something… from your heart. You can talk to me."

"I usually don't talk to people…Pardon, but we just met minutes ago."

"Okay, I understand."

Takishima looked away, trying to put sadness in his eyes. He secretly hoped that this Heart of Asia really owns a heart. A sweet and loving heart. And he was right.

"Alright, I'll talk. Guess it's better than talking to the wind."

"Thank you for trusting me, Hino-san."

"Just don't think I'm insane, okay?"

"Okay."

"**Everyone sees the happy girl, the one who doesn't cry. They all see the one who is strong and will never fall. **

**What they don't see is the girl who is sad and has no more tears from crying so much. They don't see the damaged girl who already fell and never got up. They don't see the real me. **

**I guess you could say I'm a masochist. I willingly let myself suffer when I could easily end it. But you don't understand.**

**He is like a drug, and I am an addict.**

**He is like the sweetest wine and I am an alcoholic.**

**He harms me and yet I'm still here. I'm like a moth attracted to the fire. I can't and won't ever escape its clutches no matter how hard it pushes me away.**

**So why can't I just admit defeat?**

**Simple, because I love him. **

**I love him so much I can't stop. It would be like killing myself and although I'm damaged I'm not damaged enough to become suicidal. **

**That's why I'm always going to be here for him. It doesn't matter that he'll never love me back. To me it doesn't matter that he won't ever look at me that way. To me it won't matter when he pushes me away because I still love him.**

**It's funny how they portray love. They always say it's happy and that they'll always end up together. Except they never take into account the stories like mine.**

**They never show the stories with unhappy endings. They never talk about how much love can hurt. They never about what happens when you love someone who already loves someone else and won't ever love you.**

**In the end, I guess, all my pain and sadness is my fault. I shouldn't have fallen in love with him. I should have known better than to try. I guess I could never be compared to his music. Because that's everything I'm not and it's the one you'll always love.**

**But I learned the lesson the hard way and now I know that for me there are no happy endings because they only belong in fairytales, they aren't made for real life.**

**So I finally accepted defeat. I finally gave up trying to get him to see me. I finally let myself go and showed him who I truly am.**

**I finally showed you the broken girl who's hopelessly in love with him and won't ever leave, no matter what."**

"Let me guess. That guy you were talking about is that ice prodigy, Len Tsukimori?"

"Eh?


	3. Chapter 3

"_Attention everyone, please gather yourselves in the hall. The party will begin in a few minutes._"

"The speaker sure knew how to interrupt a conversation, didn't he?"

"Uhm… yes."

"Can I be your partner, ?"

"Okay."

Takishima escorted Kahoko inside the hall. Amou saw them walking together.

"Kaho-chan! Where have you been? You said you'll just go to the garden! Is that freaking place miles from here?"

"I could schedule an interview from M.S magazine and tell them this is the way Amou Nami, the chief editor of A.N magazine, interrogate a certain violinist, and that certain violinist is the Heart of Asia, Hino Kahoko."

"I mean, who is this good-looking guy with you? Is he the replacement for that ice cube?"

'_Sheesh, Amou.'_

Takishima kneeled down and kissed Amou's hand.

"Pardon, milady, I am Takishima Kei. The new student of ."

"Student? Kaho-chan! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Since when did you become my student?" 

"**Good evening! It is my pleasure to be the emcee tonight! And because this is a masquerade party, I won't be telling my name, and the same as you. This party is held because… uh, never mind! The organizers didn't tell me as well, so why would I tell you? *maniacal laughter***"

'_I think he's insane.'_

'_If he's insane, why would the organizers hire him?'_

'_Oh my god.'_

'_Why?'_

'_I think the organizers too are insane!'_

Kahoko almost laughed hysterically after hearing those conversations of women. Sometimes, she just can't get it. Are women supposed to do that? Are they supposed to talk and talk until they run out of saliva? She was once a talkative and cheerful girl… until he left her.

"Please excuse me."

She headed for the comfort room. There, she stared at her own image. Heart of Asia, eh? What did I do to earn that title? Heart? I played my violin without any emotions, and now, that title? Geez. When she was much younger, in the days when she thought life was simple (even though it wasn't) and things were going to be normal (which they wouldn't), she daydreamed. She'd dreamed of growing up and seeing the world beyond this one, before coming back to the warmth of her family.

Sometimes, as little girls did, she dreamed about her wedding. There would be flowers. Lots and lots of flowers. Her mother would give her something from _her _mother – an heirloom, as she'd learned the other week – and she would wear a beautiful dress. Her husband would be tall and handsome. He would have kind eyes and a sweet smile. They'd finish their wedding with a kiss and everyone would cheer before they sat down to a big dinner.

Kahoko no longer had such big dreams.

For as life would have it, growing up and seeing the world hadn't turned out the way she'd dreamed. And of course, heirlooms and flowers and beautiful dresses would never happen. She had grown up, grown too old and perhaps, grown too wise for that.

Instead, she waited. Sometimes she wondered what she was waiting for, sometimes wondered why. But inevitably, she kept falling back onto waiting. She'd gotten the hang of it.


	4. Chapter 4

STOLEN NOTES,chapter 4

Kahoko was about to go back to the party until she bumped into a certain someone.

"Ow—"

"You're in my way."

'_How dare this man to say I'm in his way? Who does he think he is? He must know who she is—'_

"Hino?"

That voice. A monotone voice. How could she forget? That's the same monotone voice that broke her heart 6 years ago. Exact voice, exact place. If Kahoko was wearing a watch right now, she could say exact hour too.

She looked up and gazed at the person who owns the voice. A certain cerulean-haired man with golden orbs met hers. She tried to regain her composure.

"Tsukimori. It's been a while."

"Hino. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For… the last 6 years."

"Don't worry Tsukimori-kun. I got enrolled at a music university and I graduated with flying honors. All thanks to you."

"I'm talking about my leave."

"I don't have any harsh feelings about it."

'_Don't I?'_

"It's for your future and for a talented violinist like you, it's normal to worry and work on it."

"Hino…"

"Please excuse me. The ball is waiting. Or, we could come there together if you want to be pestered by Amou's questions."

"I'd rather walk alone."

"Okay."

Len watched her walk away. He wondered. What if she doesn't care about me anymore? What if she found another person? And what if that other person is that stupid pianist? Damn. His head aches and filled with those what if's. He put his mask on and head towards the ballroom.

Len spotted her in the crowd, stunning in her flowing black dress that moved with her, swayed with each of her graceful steps. For him, the bright lights of the ballroom illuminated no one but her, but still, he looked onto her with a mere fleeting glance, not able to hold it on her for too long. Not like he used to be able to. Those days were gone now, shattered by a rumor, a careless whisper of a good friend that…that just may be true.

"He loves his music more than her."

Len looked away from her when he saw her head slightly turn towards him, but it was too late. She saw him.

The musicians took up their instruments again and began playing a light-hearted waltz. The people around Len partnered up and began their dance, and he contemplated finding the exit, but then felt a touch on his shoulder. Her touch. There was no mistaking it. No one else felt so gentle, so familiar.

His breath escaped him as he turned around to face her and her hand trails down his arm from his shoulder to his hand. She looks up to him with just a ghost of a smile, though there's something in her eyes, reminiscent of a silver screen and all those sad goodbyes. Time can never mend those three simple, harsh words, burying three other small words that she never heard from him. Not once.

He didn't understand. He couldn't understand. He didn't know what to do, but still, he takes her hand so comfortably into his, and he leads her to the dance floor with measured steps, trying to hide his guilt. And as they face each other again, she looks up to him, and he smiles gently onto her. Though it was easy to pretend, Len knew she wasn't a fool. She could see right through him. She can always do. She could see his doubt, his hesitation, and something else just by the way he looked at her. Yet, he slides a hand onto her waist and she holds onto his shoulder, as he leads her, falling into perfect step as they had always done from the beginning. There was always something different about the way he danced when he danced with her.

The music seemed so loud that night and he wished that they could just leave the ballroom with all its glaring eyes. Len wished he didn't have to pretend like this, as they swayed in sync with each other. But then, what would he say? What would she say? He closed his eyes tightly. To the heart and mind, ignorance is kind. There's no comfort in the truth. He'd only find pain, pain that he had not intended. He had intended none of this.

He opened his eyes suddenly when he felt her head resting on his shoulder, her soft cheek just touching his. She could never reach him. But maybe it was better this way. Maybe the reason why she never heard what she had always yearned to hear from him was because he had someone else in his heart. They could have been so good together. They could have lived this dance forever.

As the music died, the pair fell motionless. Len looked down at her and lifted his hand from her waist to stroke her hair and hold her there, close to him. Then, she looked up to him again, and the tears he saw in her eyes scared him. He held her tighter, but he felt her try to slip away from his grip.

"Please…stay," he whispered into her ear just before he let her go.

But she tore herself away from him, looking back once, with those eyes again, those tearful eyes. And she shook her head ever so slightly, and began running out of the ballroom.

Len just stood there and watched her go.

"Damn it ice cube! Don't just stand there and watch her leave you! Don't you love her?"

"Yes. I do love her. But what if—"

"Just follow her, idiot!"

Just as Len ran out of the ballroom to follow Kahoko, Amou smiled to herself.

"You two never change."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Hino!"

Kahoko didn't know where she is; she just walked and walked, until her feet got tired and her ears got used to the calling.

She turned around and faced him. Him.

"What?"  
"Kahoko."

"A while ago you were calling me Hino-san. And now you're calling me Kahoko?"

"I always do."

"You just used to be."

"Kahoko, please. Look."

Len kneeled on one knee and looked up to her.

"I know I'm wrong for leaving you. I chose my career over you. And I'm wrong again. I made you cry within those 6 years. And I'm wrong again. So now, I promise to make up everything with you. Please forgive me, Kahoko."

"…."  
"I'll do anything for you to forgive me."

"Anything?"

"Yes."

"Court me, the sweet style."

"Court?"

"Yes. Court me. Any problem with it? You said you'll do anything."

"But Kahoko, I'm not that romantic. And you know tha—"

"Kahoko? You just started courting me right now, so you don't have any right to call me in my first name. Hino will do."

"Okay Kaho—I mean Hino-san, regarding the courting problem…uh,"

"Lemme guess. You never courted someone, didn't you? Well, I'll leave you here so you can decide if you'll take my offer. Court me, or leave me alone."

"I'll take the first."

"Deal."

Kahoko walked away (*sigh* again.) from Len, leaving him thinking. At first, she decided his homecoming must be a bitter one, but it turned out to be the opposite.

'_I think I still have feelings for him. But no! I can't be falling with him all over again…What if he leave again?'_

"Ms. Hino."

"Oh! Takishima-sama."

"It's getting late. May I take you home?"

"Oh… 'He's not the kind who will do something bad, so...' Okay."

Kahoko thought that the trip will be a quiet one, but it happened to be a friendly conversation. She's even laughing her heart out that she didn't do in 6 years he's gone.

"My, my. Time runs so fast, isn't it? We're here, Ms. Hino."

"Can you please stop calling me so formally? Just Kahoko."

"Okay, Kahoko-san."

As Kahoko was about to enter the house, she immediately remembered something.

"Takishima-sama! Wait!"

"What is it, Ms. Hi—Kahoko-san?" 

She tiptoed her way out to reach Takishima's cheek, and kissed him. Takishima was about to say something when she interrupted.

"Ssh. It's my way of saying thank you."

"I'll be going, Kahoko-san. Thank you for giving me a nice night."

She watched as the yellow car disappeared in sight and got surprised (a bit) when a blue car came into the view. She isn't surprised if the man that stepped out has blue hair too.

"I know you are supposed to court me but Tsukimori-kun, its 11pm in the evening."

"Why?"

"Huh?"  
"Why did you kiss him?"

"Tsukimori-kun, it's my way of saying thank you. He drove me home. There might be bad people out there. Can you stand me being hurt?*puppy eyes*"

"It doesn't matter! You kissed him! And he's not - he's not - "

"Not what, Tsukimori-kun? A good guy?"

"Me. He's not... me."


	6. Chapter 6

STOLEN NOTES, Chapter 6. :)

_That night, standing in the pouring rain and watching him get ready to leave without knowing when I would see him again was the hardest thing I had ever had to do. He sat on the bench and looked at me. And I stared back at him. Both of us were completely soaked but neither cared enough to acknowledge it._

_It was a goodbye without words; there was never a need for words with me and him._

_He took a final glance towards my golden orbs and walked away._

_"I love you, Len." I said quietly and there was so much noise from the rain that I don't know if he actually heard me but I saw the corners of his mouth lift in the all familiar smile that constantly left me in a state of absolute delight and pleasure. And I knew that he loved me too._

_And then he was gone, again, leaving me standing under that soft light glare of the moon in the rain._

"_Len. I love you. Why can't you just understand that?"_

_He just keeps on walking. And walking. Away from me. Away from my life._

"_Len."_

"_Len!"_

"_Len!"_

Kahoko woke up in tears. She hated every morning, because she isn't a morning person. She's having these nightmares more often, now that Len is here. Yes, Len is here and actually, he is courting her.

The first thing she'll do is to brush her teeth and take a shower, but this day is different. She went to her desk and took out her diary.

'_Dear Diary,_

_Last night, I dreamed about Len. Again. I remembered his farewell. But it isn't a farewell, actually. He just told me he's going to Vienna. And we met on that garden. After that incident on that place, he called me. And he said we'll keep in touch._

_He asks me about the concours, the school, and about me. I ask him about the weather and his travels and his sights. Some days I tell him how I miss him, resulting is a long pause before he tells me that he is sorry for leaving me and how much it hurts him and how he misses me too. Sometimes, I almost ask him if he would come back to take me away with him so that we could go away together. But I never do. And will never do._

_But sometimes, even knights need to be saved from the biggest foe of all: themselves. And that's when the damsel in distress becomes second priority. However, no matter what obstacle they come across, heroes always prevail._

_It just takes a matter of time._'

Kahoko was about to write another paragraph but was interrupted by the sound of a ringing doorbell. She went downstairs to open the door but she found no one.

Instead, she found a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolate.

'_To my dearest Heart of Asia. Please take this as a morning greeting. –your secret admirer.'_


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

'_This must be Len's doing. Hmp.'_

She took up the flowers and placed them on the vase. For the chocolates, she'll just give it to Anika-san. Anika-san is the daughter of the famous violinist, Hikari Hanazono. She knew the story behind it all; Hikari Hanazono is a daughter of a mere carpenter, but she struggled hard to get into the top. Hikari is the girlfriend of a famous heir of a big corporation (she never mentioned his name). But because of their statuses in life, they were separated by the heir's grandfather. His grandfather is a strict musician; everything must be connected to music, as well as her granddaughter-in-law. The rest is like what you watch in sad novels. Hikari learned how to play the violin, as soon as that boy left for Europe but found out not so soon that she was pregnant. She raised the child on her own, and named her Anika Hanazono. She met Kahoko on a concert for a cause and eventually, they became friends. She asked Kahoko if she can tutor her child on how to play the violin. Well, the reason is obvious: Kahoko has a touch of carefree music but Hikari's music has nothing but sadness and mere emotions.

(Sorry for interrupting, SORRY SORRY SORRY! I'm not that good in retelling a story, so please understand the previous paragraph. A big bunch of thank you.)

She dialed Len's number. Yes, she still has it and she's hoping he didn't change his number because she didn't call him in 2 years.

Luckily, on the first ring, he answered.

'_Hino-san, what do you need from me?'_

"Is that the way you talk to the girl you love?"

'_I mean, what can I do for you?'_

"I just want to thank you for the bouquet and the chocolate."

'_Huh?'_

"Don't play dumb. I knew it was you who send it."

'_In fact, I was planning to send you a red teddy bear with a blue tie this morning as a greeting, but I don't want to send it as early as 7:00 because I knew you're always late.'_

"Late? For your information Mister-Always-On-Time, I usually wake up at 6 am! And how dare you say that I'm always late? You're not with me in those 6 years…"

Her voice trailed off and was followed by a long pause and a sigh. She continued.

"You're not with me in those 6 years I needed you…"

'_I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving.'_

"I know you're sorry. It's just…"

'_I like you. You know I do.'_

"Yeah."

'I miss you. I miss everything about you. If I'm with you right now, I can't say things like this. I'm sure I'll sound like Fuyuumi.'

Kahoko giggled and let out a soft chuckle while on the other line she can feel the small smile that formed on Len's lips.

'_Tsukimori-san, your mother wants to talk to you.'_

"You're being called. Why don't you talk to her?"

'_Nah, she'll probably talk about my future.'_

"Future? But you already have a great future ahead of you being a violinist."

'_I didn't mean in terms of job, in terms of me-being a man. You know, a wife and kids. She wants grandchildren, Hino."_

"That was gre—what? Grandchildren? But we're just twenty-three years old!"

'…'

"Tsukimori-kun?"

'…'

"Are you still there?"

'_What do you mean by WE'RE just twenty-three years old, Hino?'_

"A—anou… nothing! Oh, I guess you're right after all, I'm Miss-It's-Better-Late-Than-Never! I'm running late, I'm looking forward to seeing you again! Bye, take care!"

She hung up.

And he just smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

**.freak**: Before I make this chapter, I wrote this first on my notebook and guess what? It reached a thousand words! I guess I had to write first on my notebook to make my chapties longer.

**Len**: You included both that Takisama and Kahoko in this chapter? And not me? In one of those previous chapters you made **my** Kaho kiss that bastard! How long do you plan to torture me?

**Kei**: My last name is Takishima, silly. And why do you care? You're not married.

**Kahoko**: Y-your Kaho, Len-kun? *blushes*

**.freak**: Stop the creepy emo thingy, ice prince. You can kiss Kahoko every time you want. And this is my first fanfic so please, don't give me a death glare.

**Len**: As you wish, freak. *superrrrr death glare I surpassed death*

**Kahoko**: That's it Len, no kisses for a week. Sheesh, be kind to her. And call her Marie-chan. No buts for you, Len.

**Len**: But—

**Kahoko**: 2 weeks.

**Len**: That's unfair—

**Kahoko**: A month.

**.freak**: *evil laugh and tongue's out*

**Kei**: Good thing I still had my Hikari.

**Hikari**: I heard my name! What's up?

**Kei**: I wanted to kiss you.

**Hikari**: I'm going to cook dinner. Stop bothering me, see ya later.

**Len**: *puppy eyes at Kaho*

**Kei**: *scared at what Hikari's going to cook*

**me**: *evil laugh* see ya later, folks!

**.:Chapter 8:.**

The doorbell outside Kahoko's house rang 3 times already by the time she came downstairs and answered it.

"I'm sorry, but I was in the bathroom when you— oh. Takishima-sama. Come in."

"Thank you, Kahoko-san."

Kahoko led Takishima to the living room and gave him a piece of fruitcake and orange juice. Takishima just waved his hand as a signal of appreciation.

"Please eat. I prepared it myself but I already ate some this afternoon. You know, I like sweets."

Takishima raised an eyebrow. "You don't have a maid?"

Kahoko just smiled and shook her head. "No, I don't." She sat on the sofa in front of Takishima. "I can use the money to buy things for my violin instead of giving it as a salaray to a maid."

He chuckled but Kahoko pouted.

"Are you making fun of me?"  
"No, I'm not. This is my way of adoring someone."

"By chuckling? Nah. Before I forgot, why are you here."

"I want company."

"I will be here as long as you needed me, Kei-kun."

Taki-I mean Kei was surprised by the sudden intimacy of Kahoko.

"Did you just call me…"

She ignored him and just looked at her watch. She immediately stood up and drag Kei up to her rooftop. "Let's go watch the sunset! It's nice, believe me!"

"I-I do believe you Kahoko, but please can you let go of my hand?"

Kahoko ignored Kei for the second time and just stared at the setting sun.

"Isn't it nice, Kei-sama?"  
"Huh?"

"The sunset."

"Oh. Yes, it is."

"When I was in high school, I used to watch it at the rooftop of one of the school building too, after **our** practice."

"Our?"

"Yeah. Tsukimori Len was once my teacher too…before…before…"

She sniffed and tried to stop her tears but failed when one drop escaped.

"Before he went to Vienna to study. Here."

Kei handed out a brown handkerchief but she refused. She managed to let out a small laugh despite being in tears.

"I wanted to apologize, Takishima-kun. Actually, I have many debts from you. At the party, I made you some kind of listening robot. When you drove me home, I kissed you without your permission. Today, I didn't listen to you twice. And now, the event in the garden happened again. You have to listen to this nonsense I'm talking about."

"It's okay though."

"No, it isn't."

She smiled before she continued.

"I may not be able to pay you."

"Seems you won't let this pass, eh? Okay, let's make a deal. You do something for me, you had your debts paid. Deal?"

"Yeah!"

"All I want you to do is to listen to me tonight."

"That's it? But—"

"No buts Kahoko, you agreed. Besides, I like it when you call me by my first name."

"You do?"

"Yes, and as you listen to me tonight, I want you to give comments or anything you have in mind. 'kay?"

"Okay. But I'm not so sure if I can-"

"No buts Hino Kahoko, remember."

She nodded and he continued.

"What keeps you going, Kahoko-san?"

Smiling, she answered. "Music."

"I envy you, Hino Kahoko. Why? You can play the violin without any hesitation. You enjoy music. But me, since I was three, I was being forced to play various instruments to see what will suit Grandpa's liking."

"Your Grandpa's? How about yours?"

"Me?" He chuckled. "There was never me. Only them. I always have to adjust to their need. To their wants. It was always me who has to make a move to please them."

Kahoko raised her fist and smiled. "But I'm sure you can do it Takishima, go go go!"

He smiled and gazed at the shining moon. "You reminded me of the girl I love and still loves, Hino. She's the girl I'll only love until my last breath. And even it's hard to admit; I left her for my Grandpa. I left the first girl and will be the last I love for his will. Look at the moon, Kahoko."

Kahoko obeyed him at once and stared at the crescent moon in awe. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah. It's beautiful, just like her. She may not be as bright as the sun, but she will shine the brightest even at your darkest nights."

"She's lucky to have you, Takishima. By the way, where is she now?"

"I really don't know, but I heard she's a famous violinist too. I'm very proud of her. I know she can do it, even **without me**."

"What are you doing to get her back?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, what you're gonna do to get that girl you love back into your arms?"

"Well…" He scratched the back of his neck, not knowing what to say.

"What? You ain't doing something? You better get going if you really love her and you want her back, silly!"

She patted his shoulder so hard he almost coughed. Kahoko started laughing and soon, Takishima joined too. Silence started to engulf them, and they stayed like this for some time but were disturbed by Kahoko's ringing phone. She looked at the man beside her, asking for permission but he signaled that it was okay.

"Hello?"

'_Kaho-chan? This is Hanazono-san. Can you please come over?'_

"Hikari? Why? At this time of night?"

'_Uh, yeah. Sorry, Anika's having tantrums. She won't stop crying after hearing Father's decision.'_

"Oh. Okay. I'm with my friend right now. I'll call you back later."

'_Okay. Thanks Kaho. You're the best.'_

She turned to Takishima and asked him if she could leave him since it's getting late too and she have to run an errand for a friend, but he said he's leaving too.

"Do you want me to accompany you to your friend's house?"

"N-no thanks! I just had my debts paid, I don't want to have another one."

"As you wish, Hino-san."

"You're calling me so formally again! Just Kahoko."

"Okay, Kahoko-san. Shall we?"

"Yup."

As she waited for Takishima's car to disappear in sight, she dialed Hikari's number again.

"Hikari, this is Kahoko. What's your father decision that made Anika act like that?"

'_Kaho-sensei? This is Anika-chan! Please help me! Change my Grandpa's decision_ please oh please!'

"Huh? What happened?"

'_Grandpa said Mommy needs to get married in a month! He said Mommy's not getting any younger and I need a Daddy too so she must marry someone in a month's due, sensei! Please, I don't want another Daddy! I want my __**REAL**__ Daddy!'_


End file.
